In display units using self-luminous devices such as organic EL devices, the self-luminous devices are provided to one of a pair of substrates, and a light-shielding black matrix is provided to the other substrate. In such full-color display units in related art, colors of light emitted from monochromatic light-emitting devices are mixed to display white or an intermediate color. However, the display units in related art have an issue that when viewing angle characteristics are varied with colors, white balance is disturbed to thereby cause variations in chromaticity of white or an intermediate color depending on viewing angles. When monochromatic light emitted from each light-emitting device is mixed with other colors of light emitted from adjacent light-emitting devices, chromaticity of the monochromatic light is also varied with viewing angles.
Therefore, there is disclosed a display unit in which a clearance in a display plane direction from an end of a light emission region of a light-emitting device to an opening of a light-shielding film is varied for each color to reduce a difference in viewing angle characteristics between colors, thereby suppressing variations in chromaticity of white or an intermediate color depending on viewing angles (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-40352).
Moreover, in a display unit including color filters, a gap dependent on a thickness of a resin layer provided to seal between light-emitting devices and the color filters is formed. Therefore, there is an issue that when the gap causes color leakage from a color filter adjacent to the gap, luminance balance is disturbed, and monochromatic chromaticity is varied, thereby causing a color difference (a color shift) in a wide viewing angle.
To solve this issue, for example, there is disclosed a technique of preventing color leakage from the adjacent color filter and achieving a wider viewing angle through arranging a resin layer with a predetermined thickness below the color filters (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-73219).
However, the techniques in the above-described PTLs 1 and 2 have been developed based on display units including pixels with large dimensions; therefore, in higher-definition display units including pixels with small dimensions (for example, 10 micrometers or less), mixing of colors from adjacent pixels is not sufficiently suppressed, and the techniques are less effective to achieve a wider viewing angle.
It is desirable to provide a display unit and an electronic apparatus each having high viewing angle characteristics irrespective of pixel dimensions.
According to an embodiment of the disclosure, there is provided a display unit that includes a light emitting layer including a light emitting device; a color filter layer including a color filter corresponding to the light emitting device; and a light blocking layer including a light blocking member arranged to overlap an end of the color filter, a center position of the light blocking member being offset from the end of the color filter.
According to an embodiment of the disclosure, there is provided an electronic apparatus including a processor, and a display unit operable with the processor to display an image. The display unit includes: a light emitting layer including a light emitting device, a color filter layer including a color filter corresponding to the light emitting device, and a light blocking layer including a light blocking member arranged to overlap a side face of the color filter, a center position of the light blocking member being offset from and end of the color filter.
In the display unit and the electronic apparatus according to the embodiments of the disclosure, the position of the color boundary between two adjacent ones of the color elements is shifted from the central position of each of the light-shielding sections in the display plane direction to appropriately suppress mixing of colors from adjacent pixels by the color elements or the light-shielding sections.
In the display unit and the electronic apparatus according to the embodiments of the disclosure, since the position of the color boundary between two adjacent ones of the color elements is shifted from the central position of each of the light-shielding sections in the display plane direction, light is allowed to be blocked not only by the light-shielding sections but also by the color elements. Therefore, light-shielding suitable for each pixel is allowed to be selectively performed, and mixing of colors from adjacent pixels is allowed to be suppressed. In other words, a color-mixing start angle is allowed to be optimized irrespective of pixel dimensions, and viewing angle characteristics are improvable.